Teenage Love: Triangles, True Love, and Heartbreak
by mercuriancat
Summary: ocVetara likes Goten. Bra likes Goten.ocJason wants Bra. Marron wants Trunks. Goten is confused. And Pan and Uub miss eachother. What will happen in this loco story? Read and find out! Please read and Review! PLEASE!PLEASE! OH, this probably is going to t
1. Prologue

Teenage Love: Triangles, True Love, and Heartbreak

A/N: Vetara and Jason are my oc characters. I came up with them. Vetara is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma; Jason is Yamcha's son. In this story Vegeta and Bulma have twin girls three years after Trunks was born. Jason is Yamcha's son from the girl who he married after Bulma hooked-up w/Vegeta. This story starts off fast; it goes through years at a time in the beginning.

Summary: This story is about the teens of DBZ. Bra likes Goten. (oc) Vetara Likes Goten. Marron wants Trunks.(oc) Jason wants Bra. Uub and Pan miss each other. How do teens deal? Read and find out… PLEASE! I beg for people to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of dbz except for the plot and the new characters.

Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hospital:**

"Come on, woman, push!" urged Vegeta as he watched Bulma give birth to the first twin.

"fuck you, Vegeta! It's _you_ who got me like this! Why don't _you_ try going through is pain and let's just see how fast _you_ push!" growled Bulma though clenched teeth.

"A head is coming," announced the doctor.

Vegeta watched and held Bulma's clasped hand. She screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. A blue-haired bloody little baby girl came out into the world screaming and crying. Vegeta cut the cord, and held her for a moment until a nurse came and took her to be cleaned.

Bulma sighed out of relief to have been through the pain of having someone/thing come out of her.

"How is she?" asked Bulma as Vegeta held their daughter.

When the nurse took the baby away, Vegeta replied, "She's fine."

"That's good." Vegeta looked upon Bulma, sweat filling her forehead and her hair wet. Her even breathing started to go faster and faster as she felt more pain.

"Ohhhh! I think the other one's coming!" wailed Bulma, bracing herself again.

"yup, she's right. Okay breathe slowly. In…and out," said the doctor.

"I Know how to fucking breathe!" growled Bulma so sharply and menacing that even Vegeta was almost frightened. The doctor, on the other hand, showed no signs at all of any emotion. This was what he expected out of a woman giving birth to twins. He was used to it.

A minute later of deafening shrieks and screams, the doctor once again announced a head. As the baby slowly came out, it was revealed that she had dark hair and curious eyes. Farther and farther she came out. It seemed as time had stopped. Vegeta then actually smiled as he saw that the new baby-girl had a tail. When the umbilical cord was cut the silent baby, who had hardly cried at all, was in Vegeta's arms. She looked at her surroundings and then into her father's eyes. He nearly melted in pride as her tail waved around.

Vegeta gave her to Bulma so she could hold her. Bulma smiled as the baby's tail touched her face. The nurse took her away as well, and was a little taken-back at the sight of the tail.

"Oh, Vegeta. They are beautiful. Two baby-girls," sighed Bulma.

"Yes, two glorious baby-girls. You did well, onna. I'm proud of you," replied Vegeta as he kissed her cheek. "Rest now, onna. I will watch over the girls."

Bulma sent a telepathic message to Vegeta through their bond. 'I love you, Vegeta.' Bulma knew that Vegeta would be embarrassed if she said it aloud.

Vegeta glanced back at her from the door way. 'I love you too, Bulma.' With that message within Bulma's head she fell asleep from exhaustion.

**MEANWHILE:**

Trunks stayed with Goten, Gohan, Chichi. He was a little excited and nervous that he was getting two new siblings. His parents didn't tell him whether the babies were boys or girls because they wanted to surprise him, well, mainly Bulma wanted to. Either way, Trunks didn't care.

"Hey, Twunks," said Goten in baby talk, "what do you want da twins to be?"

"Actuwy, I don't wewy care. If dey're boys, me and you could pway with them. And if dey're girls, you can marry dem."

"Wewy! Cool, I would have two wives!"

(Don't you just adore baby talk?)

**RING,RING! **

Chichi got up from the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Son residence…Oh, hi Vegeta… she did! Oh, congratulations! Are the babies okay?... How about Bulma?...That's good…How are you doing?...OKAY VEGETA! NO NEED TO YELL! I CAN TELL YOU DON'T LIKE OT TALK! I'LL TAKE TRUNKS THERE TOMORROW, OK! GOOD-BYE VEGETA!" Chichi hung-up the phone loudly.

"Well, I assume that means Bulma had the twins," stated Gohan.

"Yes, they are two healthy baby girls! Aren't you happy Trunks!"

Trunks yawned as he tried to stay awake. Goten, already asleep, was snoring on the floor.

"Uh, oh. I think it's bedtime for you two," said Chichi. She picked them both up and took them to Goten's room. She laid them down on the bed and tucked them in.

A/N: Sooooo, do you like? I really wanted to do a DBZ story that had all the teens of GT. This is just the first chap, I promise it'll get better! Please read and Review! PLEASE! If I get some good responses, I'll update!


	2. Teenagers

Teenage Love: Triangles, True Love, and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ or DBGT, I just own the story. And In my story I decide whatever the characters will do. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Chapter 2: Teenagers

It was fifteen years since Vetara and Bra were born. Goten and Trunks were now seventeen and eighteen. There were also four more teens. 18 and Krillin's daughter, Marron, was fifteen. Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan, was fourteen. Buu's incarnation, Uub, was fifteen. And Yamcha's son, Jason, was sixteen.

Bra and Vetara had grown-up beautifully. Even though they were twins, they couldn't be any different from each other. Bra was a miniature version of Bulma, exactly. Except she wasn't as highly intelligent. She _was _smart, but not as much as her mom. Vetara, on the other hand, took after Vegeta. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and it went to her shoulders. Her skin was as tanned as Vegeta's. she had dark blue-green eyes. Vetara's personality was a fusion of both Bulma and Vegeta, not a good mixture. She was stubborn, had pride, but at the same time she was kind and fair. She wasn't afraid of anything, except Bra. Bra was just a little _too_ girly for her. She loved to hang out with Pan and Goten and Trunks. She had great physical and mental strength. She no longer had a tail because it was cut-off due to the fact of the full moon. She didn't mind, that was a long time ago.

It was Friday morning at Capsule Corp. Vetara had been awake for some time, though Bra was snoring in the next room. As usual, Vegeta was training in the Gravity Room, the sound of the machine humming. Vetara felt like training as well, but maybe later; Vegeta wouldn't want a disruption.

**RING RING!**

Vetara picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Vetara."

"Hey, Vetara! Are you awake?" greeted Pan.

"Hi, pan. Yeah, I've been awake for awhile, though I can't say the same for _someone_ in the next room."

"Ha, ha, ha! That's sounds true."

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought we could 'play around' you know?"

"Pan, if you want me to train with you, just _ask."_

"Right, well, Vetara, will you train with me, _please?"_

"You already know my answer, Pan."

"**Yes!** Alright! Okay, I'll come over with Goten in one hour, give or take on how fast I wake him up."

Vetara blushed for a millisecond. "Is he at your house?"

"Yeah, he decided that he was gonna stay here for the summer, so he can be closer to you guys. You know he can't stand to be so far away from his '_boyfriend'_ for that long."

"Ha, ha, ha; yeah you're right."

"So, see you later!"

"Yeah, see ya."

**CLICK**

Vetara hung-up the phone and got put of bed. She put on a pair of blue shorts and a crimson red baby-tee. She had already taken a shour an hour ago. She wore red and white sneakers and headed downstairs. From what she could tell, Bra was barely getting up.

**Bra's Room**

sun was shining through a window onto Bra's face. She didn't go to sleep until late last night after she hung-out with Marron. She lazily got out of bed to her closet. She took out a red spaghetti-strap shirt and a pair of short-red mini-skorts. She also took out some red pumps. You know the usual attire that she wears.

**RING, RING!**

"Yeah, this is Bra?"

"What's up girl? Just waking up?" asked Marron.

"Hey, Marron! Yeah, I was just heading to the shower."

"Oh, okay. Well, today why don't we go to the mall and hang-out?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

"Knew you'd think so. Good, because we need to find some outfits for a party tonight."

"Whose party?"

"Don't know, I forgot."

**Bra does anime fall**

"What do you mean you forgot! Kami, sometimes I think _you _should be a Son. Well, I guess we should, I mean we don't have anything else to do today. As long as Goten is at the party, I'll definitely be there."

"Oh, Goten. How's your plan going anyways?"

"Alright, I guess. But while we're at the mall we just _have_ to get some outfits that'll make the guys go insane! Maybe then, he'll notice me more."

"Bra, I hate to break it to you, but you have some competition."

"Who! Is it you?" Bra glared at the phone.

"No, no! You have it totally all wrong! I'm after your brother! You _know_ that!"

"Oh, yeah. I have no idea what you see in him."

"Well, he's sweet, smart, kind, polite, hot, cute, strong…"

"Okay, okay! Enough about Trunks! So who's my competition?"

"…sexy, fine, huh? Oh, right. Well, rumor is that _Vetara _has her eyes on him too."

"WHAT! You're joking, RIGHT!"

"Nope, that's just what I heard."

"Ugh! If she wants him, she's gonna have to go through me!"

"trembling Uuhh? Yeah, um, well, I'll let you go, bye!"

**CLICK**

"He..Hello? Oh well, I might as well get up. She'll be here in an hour anyway."

Bra headed to the shower.

a/n: Well, how do you like the second chapter? I can't wait to get to the juicy parts! Please read and review! Please! Oh and all the stuff Marron was saying about Trunks is what I really think about him.: He's just so _dreamy…_


	3. Sparring

Teenage Love: Triangles, True Love, and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ/GT. I wish I would, but I don't! ;;

Chapter Three: Sparring

**KITCHEN**

Vetara just started eating a mountain of sandwiches. Vegeta, in his spandex training suit tight in all the right places, came in from the GR. He sat down at the table and took one.

"Well, you're up early," said Vegeta.

"Good-morning to you, too, Dad. I can't stand staying asleep like Bra. I'm not _that _lazy."

Vegeta smirked in return.

"Pan's coming with Goten in a little while, and I'm going to the mountains to train with her. Since there's nothing better to do, I told her I would gladly go.

"Hmph."

They both finished eating within a few moments. It was completely silent until they heard Bra scream, "**WHAT**! You're joking right!"

With their sensitive hearing, it sounded like it was as loud as a bomb.

"Well, I guess your sister's awake."

"Oh, joy." She gave a mad smirk that mirrored Vegeta's. "Where's Trunks?"

"He's in the GR. I just left to eat a snack," answered Vegeta. As he started to leave, he saw a look of sadness then boredness fall upon Vetara's face. "Come with me." Vetara got up and followed her father. He led her to the GR. The door slid open and there was Trunks fighting an invisible opponent.

"Hey Trunks," said Vetara.

"Oh, hey, Vetara. Do you want to spar with me?"

Vetara looked up at Vegeta who nodded his head. "Alright! Yeah, I'll spar with you, and I'll kick your ass too!"

"Okay, but before you do that, don't you need to change?" laughed Trunks as he walked up to her.

"Nah, Mom designed my clothes so that they are training-fit and eligible to wear in public. So I'm all set." Trunks went to the computer to bring down the gravity. "What are you doing! Leave it the way it is! I may be a girl, but I'm not weak! For that you'll be sorry." Vetara entered the GR, and hesitated for a fraction of a second but then hovered above Trunks. "Come on, let's see what ya got!"

Trunks smirked and disappeared. Vetara sensed him and blocked his attack from behind. "You gotta do better than that big bro." He then disappeared again, but Vetara followed. They continuously disappeared and reappeared from sight. This finally stopped after a few minutes. Both saiyans were panting and trying to catch their breath.

''So bro, ya had enough?" taunted Vetara.

"Don't get your hopes up… Uuuhhh!" said Trunks as he transformed to SS2.

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't transform!" Vetara looked at her father whose only reply was, "You didn't set any rules."

"Okay, fine! You wanna play like that, then let's play…Yeeaaahhh!" Vetara transformed to SS2. Her eyes the same turquoise-blue color as Trunks, and her dark shoulder-length hair was now golden and flared at the ends, making it rise and defy gravity.

Vegeta looked at his kids. He was so proud of them and was quite amazed at his daughter. She was the very first female who ever transformed. He had thought that a woman didn't have the ability to transform. Because of the fact that he was wrong meant that she had enormous power.

"I'm stopping on going easy on you now, there a chance that I will hurt you pretty badly," warned Trunks.

"Likewise for me," replied Vetara with a smirk.

They attacked eachother, full throttle. Both of their energies kept increasing. At this rate, the GR wouldn't be able to stand much more. They hit eachother, blow for blow, and ki blasted eachother with their own moves.

"**_Finish Buster_**!"

"**_Termination Shine_**!"

Their fight continued. They didn't even notice they had another person that wasn't Vegeta watching them.

soooo… What do you think? IF you like it… GREAT! IF you don't…Poo poo on you you! ; I wish I would get some reviews, but if I don't fine at least I know that I have ONE friend who likes this story…cough, cough..HOPESTAR..cough Well, until next time!


	4. Secret Invite

Teenage Love: Triangles, True Love, and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ/GT. If I did, I would have a lot more funny moments, and maybe I would show the hidden mystery of how Trunks was conceived. Hey, that would be a good story to write about…

Chapter Four: Secret invite

Pan hung up the phone and headed to her uncle's room. It was pitch black in his room as Pan opened the door. Surprising as it was, his room wasn't all that messy, so she didn't have to worry about any thing being in her way. Why Goten wanted the basement instead of the guest-room, she had no idea. She just thought that it was cold and scary. It wasn't filled with boxes that were packed with junk; it was a gigantic room that had a TV, stereo system, a bed, couch, desk, computer, and space that had enough room for a group of people dancing. It had only one window that was only big enough for someone to get in and out of whenever they wanted and the only other exit was the stairway leading to the door into the hallway.

Pan stopped at the bottom of the stairway to adjust to the darkness. She saw Goten's sleeping form on the bed and walked up to him. She tapped him on his forehead. "Goten, wake-up!"

"Five more minutes," mumbles Goten as he rolled over onto his side.

Pan snickered as she thought of what to say. "Oh my gosh! There's a mountain of cheeseburgers!"

"Huh? Where!" Goten sat straight up fully awake.

"Nowhere. I lied," laughed Pan.

Goten glared at her. "Pan! I was having a good dream!"

":Giggle: Hahahaha…you're…just like… Grandpa!" said Pan through fits of laughter.

"Well, duh! He's my dad! Anyways, why did you wake me up? It's so early." Goten stretched and yawned.

"I was going to meet up with Vetara at her house, and I thought you would want to come."

"Sure, I'll go. Where are you two girls planning on going this time?"

"Just to the mountains. I asked Vetara to spar/train with me."

"You could've asked me or Gohan."

"Nah, Daddy's way too busy, and you are always with either Trunks or your friends."

"Yeah you're right." Goten yawned again. "So, where are you staying tonight?"

Pan answered with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Gohan and Videl are going somewhere for the weekend with Bulma and Vegeta. To some science seminar, or something. It'll last for three days, and they won't be back until Monday. I asked your parents if I could have a party while they're gone, and they said it was cool with them, as long as there's no mess or anything broken when they come back."

"Oh, is it a high school party?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks! That means I can't stay. It's not fair that I'm the youngest!" Pan sighed in sadness.

Goten looked at his niece. He really liked her and hated to see her sad. "Pan, I'll tell you what, you can come to the party and I won't tell Gohan or Videl, only if you promise to help me clean afterwards and if you can get Vetara to come. Deal?"

"Do you mean it?" squeaked Pan.

"Sure, but it has to be a secret between us. If your parents find out, they'll kill me," said Goten as he scratched his head.

"Yes!" shouted Pan as she hugged Goten and tackled him down. "Thank you, Uncle Goten!"

"Oh, and tomorrow the party's at Trunks' house. Trunks will let you go to his party too, same rules applied."

"No problem. Oh, yes! I'm gonna have so much fun… wait a minute. How come I have to get Vetara to come?" asked Pan.

Goten blushed for a quick second. "Uuhh… well…because I'm gonna tell the adults that you're staying with her. Everyone knows that she doesn't really like to be at the same place as Bra, and Bra always goes to parties.

Pan noticed the blush and smirked. "Goten, do you have a crush on Vetara?"

Goten was blushing madly now. He was trying to hide it but to no avail. "No! no, of course not! We…we're just friends." He avoided eye contact with Pan.

"You're lying!" teased Pan.

"No I'm not!…well…maybe… a little…I DON'T KNOW!" sighed Goten as he laid back down. "I like her a lot, but at the same time I like Bra too."

"Well, that sucks. How could you like both of them? They're like Yin and Yang. They are complete opposites from eachother."

"I know, I know."

"Don't know what to tell you, Goten. This is something you have to figure out on your own." Pan got up and started toward the stairs. "Oh, and hurry and get ready. We have to leave in an hour." Pan ran up the stairs.

"Shit!" yelled Goten as he fell off his bed so he could get his clothes ready. After that he headed for the shower.

While Goten took his 30 minute shower, Pan took the time to call her boyfriend.

Uub: Hello?

Pan: Hey! It's me!

Uub: Pan? Hey! I've missed you.

Pan: I've missed you too! I can't believe that it's been three weeks since I last saw you.

Uub: Yeah, I know. Kami! I miss your sweet kisses!

Pan: Is that all?

Uub: of course not, I miss your beautiful figure too!

Pan: You animal:Giggle:

Uub: laugh:

Pan: So, have you heard about Goten's party tonight?

Uub: Yeah, I heard about it two days ago. Goten invited me, even though I'm not in high school just yet. It's at your house right?

Pan: Yup, and I'm gonna be there!

Uub: Your parents are letting you?

Pan: Well, they sorta don't know. Goten promised he wouldn't tell them unless I help him clean up afterwards, and if I get Vetara to come.

Uub: sounds like your work's cut out for you.

Pan: Tell me about it. Are you coming?

Uub: If I get to see you, of course I am. I'm going insane because I haven't seen you. Each minute that passes by is filled with thoughts of you.

Pan: Awwww… how sweet. Aren't you the poet?

Uub: Aren't I? Oh, and someone's' got to keep the other guys' hands off you.

Pan: Well, I gotta go now, Goten's coming and we're leaving to go to Trunks' house.

Uub: Alright. Oh, can I ask you something?

Pan: You just did.

Uub: Ha, ha, very funny. Does Goten and everyone else know about us, or will I be killed if I come within five feet of you?

Pan: Giggle: yes, everyone knows, okay? So when you see me, you have me all to yourself.

Uub: Good, because I can't promise that I won't be all over you since I haven't seen you in a while.

Pan: Oh, really? Well, that goes likewise for me too.

"Pan! I'm ready, let's go!" said Goten.

"Okay. I gotta go Uub."

"Alright, aishiteru."

"I love you too, koi. See you later." Pan hung up the phone and headed to the door where Goten was waiting.

"Who was that?" asked Goten.

"Uub. Why didn't you tell me you invited him?" answered Pan.

"Well, I figured if he's your boyfriend, you'd find out yourself. And I was right. And of course I invited him. He is one of my best friends."

"Well, thank you for inviting him, and me. Now, let's go, shall we?"

Pan and Goten flew off towards Capsule Corp. without another word.

When they arrived, they found Marron there with Bra. They said that Vetara was gone at the moment, but Pan could hang-out with them until she came back. Pan agreed and Goten went to the GR where the girls said he was. On his way, he passed Vegeta, who was heading to the kitchen. Nothing unusual. Then Goten opened the door to the GR, and there was his best friend who was sparring with his sexy little sister.

They were both in Super Saiyan form. It seemed that their energies were pretty evenly matched, Trunks' only a bit more higher. Vetara was drenched in sweat, as was Trunks, though Goten was concentrating on Vetara. For some reason, seeing Vetara like this made him start to get really hat. He felt weak and helpless, he wanted to stop staring, but at the same time he couldn't resist. He then noticed that this display made his member harden, and he tore his eyes off her, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

'Okay, Goten, this needs to stop. Relax; don't think about Vetara drenched in sweat with her clothes tight on her body and –no! Stop it! Come on; think about someone else like Gohan and Videl, Master Roshi, TRUNKS AND ROSHI! Phew… that was a close on,' thought Goten as he tried to 'calm-down'. As he opened his eyes, his best friends were still sparring, but it started to wind down. They then turned back to normal states and drifted to the floor. They were panting and breathing heavily. Only then did they notice Goten.

"Oh, hi Goten. We didn't notice you. Have you been here long?" greeted Vetara, blush filling her cheeks, though it was easily regarded as tiredness.

"Uuuhhh…No, I've just been here for a few minutes watching, _waiting _for, eh, you and Trunks to notice me," stammered Goten.

"Sorry G-man! I guess we were having too much fun," laughed Trunks.

"It's alright, T. Oh, Vetara, Pan is inside waiting for you with Bra and Marron. So I suggest you go save her before it's too late."

"Oh my gosh! That's right; I hope they haven't turned her into a mindless zombie yet. Thanks G-man. See ya later!" replied Vetara.

Goten's gaze followed her rushing form into the house. Trunks noticed this.

"Goten, you have the hots for my sister don't you?" accused Trunks.

"Huh! What? Errr…No, of course not! Heh, why would you say that?" stuttered Goten nervously.

"Because you do. And don't try to lie to me, I know you way too well," said Trunks.

Goten sighed in defeat. "You're right. You win. I do like Vetara, I mean, who wouldn't? Are you going to kill me?"

Trunks walked up to Goten, then smiled. "Why would I kill you? You're my best friend, G-man. Though, I thought you liked Bra."

"I did, and I still do. But I guess since I'm closer to Vetara, I started to like her."

"So you like them both?" asked Trunks.

"Yes…NO! Kami, I'm so confused!" yelled Goten.

"hey, don't sweat it G-man. I'm kinda glad you're after Vee. Bra is just, how do I say this, easier than Vee, if you get what I'm saying. At least I feel comfortable knowing that Vee wouldn't sleep with you without hesitation. You're gonna have to win her heart first." Trunks patted Goten on the shoulder. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Pan's coming to our parties. I just couldn't stand to see her sad. That's alright, right?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Though now we know what your weakness is… sad girls."

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right. Let's just hope _they_ don't find out about it."

"That would mean the end for you if they did. So, you wanna spar?"

"Absolutely."

Trunks and Goten transformed and began their fun.

-

What do you think about this? Good or Bad? Well, whatever you think please review! I'm begging you! I would prefer if they were not a flame. But PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW! Until next time!


	5. Girl talk and the mall

Teenage Love: Triangles, True Love, and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ/GT. Plain and simple like that.

Chapter Five: Girl talk+The Mall

Pan sat and listened to Bra and Marron talk about what they were going to wear. Pan used to hang out with them, as well as Vetara, when they were younger. And everything changed when Bra, Marron, and Vetara entered Jr. High. Bra and Marron stopped thinking about sports and video games and playing pretend and started thinking about clothes, boys, and popularity. Vetara hardly changed, though she _did_ start to like guys. Pan missed the old days of the 'Lil GuRlz' club, but everyone weren't little girls anymore, those years were over.

"So, pan, where are you and Vee going?" asked Marron.

"Huh? Oh! We're going to the mountains to just hang out and train," answered Pan.

"That's coo. What're you and my sis doing after?" asked Bra.

"I don't know. Nothing as of yet; but I do have to try to convince her to go to Goten's party tonight.

"That's right! Goten's the one who was having the party tonight, Bra! I forgot whose party it was," exclaimed Marron.

"Now you tell me! Well, good thing we're going shopping. Anyways, why would you need to persuade Vee to come to G-man's party?"

"Well, Vee is in charge of me while my parents are gone, and I really need to go to my uncle's party!"

"Why?" asked Marron and Bra in unison.

Pan blushed and looked at her feet. "Well, um, I haven't seen Uub in a while, and he's going to the party. And I just wanna have some fun with him."

"Awww! Our little Panny is growing up!" exclaimed Bra.

"This is _so_ cute!" agreed Marron.

"Oh, come on guys! I'm not a baby," pan pouted.

"Okay, okay, you're right. We're sorry it's just we're not used to you having interactions with guys yet. So… have you two kissed yet?" said Bra.

"Yes," blushed Pan.

"Tongue-kissed?" added Marron.

"…yes." Pan was even redder.

"How about on the neck?" pushed Bra.

"Yes."

"Wow, pan. You're still a virgin right?" asked marron.

"OF COURSE I AM!" yelled Pan.

"Sorry Panny! We know you are, _Marron_ just got carried away with being the inquisitor!" apologized Bra. Marron nodded her head.

"It's Alright: sigh: It's just in Mar's nature to question_ everything_," replied Pan.

"Well, let's just change the subject. Hey, if you convince Vee to go why don't you guys come here and meet us and then we can go shopping for outfits?" thought Bra out loud.

"You know what? That actually sounds like fun! But how can I convince her?"

"Hmmm… well, just talk to her. I mean, you two are best friends, maybe she'll just let you have some fun," thought Bra.

"I still don't know. But, hey, if she doesn't decide to go, we'll definitely go shopping with you!" smiled Pan.

"Duh! _No_ girl, I said, NO girl doesn't like shopping! Even if it is Vee," said Marron.

Just then Vetara came in. "Hey Pan! Girls, what's up?"

"Nothing. So Pan says you're in charge of her for the weekend," stated Marron.

"Yeah, I told her parents I wouldn't mind."

"That's cool. Where were you right now?" asked Bra.

"OH, I was in the GR with Trunks until Goten came in."

"Okay, well, Vee you want to come shopping with us after you and Pan come back?" asked Marron.

"Shopping? Uhhh…" Vetara was fighting her female-earthness urge. Bra could see it and she smirked.

: come on Vee. I know you want to: urged Bra telepathically.

Vetara looked at Bra. She was still fighting her urge, but in the end…

"Alright, we'll go," sighed Vetara.

"Yes! Okay, we'll be back in one hour. Come on, Vee," exclaimed Pan as she headed to the door.

"See you girls later," said Vetara as she followed pan. As they headed outside, they passed Vegeta.

"Hi, Vegeta!" greeted Pan.

"Hey, Daddy! We'll be back in an hour, okay?" joined Vetara.

"Fine," grunted Vegeta.

Vetara went up to kiss his cheek and hug him. He whispered in her ear, "You better give her a run for her money."

She smirked. "Don't worry Daddy. I'll teach her what a saiyan with royal blood can _really_ do."

Vegeta smirked back at her. : you better: thought Vegeta telepathically.

"Well, see ya Vegeta!" said Pan as she flew off.

"Bye Daddy!" replied Vetara as she followed Pan.

A/n: Here's another chap for ya! I 'm not even gonna bother to ask for reviews anymore. If you like my story I would love to hear a response! Sorry this chap is so short. I'm trying to think about how to continue my Inuyasha story. Well, until next time!


End file.
